


【圈套｜飛唐】假期：醉酒

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: 【圈套｜飛唐】假期：最幸運的事前篇





	【圈套｜飛唐】假期：醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 19集裡，趙子、鈺琦、俊偉三人一起喝酒，感慨歲月無常，  
> 希望他們可以永遠快樂

新任偵三隊長孟少飛，上任四個月就破獲一起販毒集團，於是整隊都得到了一個月的假期，唐毅也決定放個長假，把世海集團裡的工作都交給剛蜜月回來的紅葉，在家裡好好休息，惹的紅葉連聲抱怨  
「唐毅，你也沒有要出門，乾脆來上班啊！全部丟給我很不道義！」  
「那你度蜜月變成度蜜季就很道義？」  
「……算你狠。」  
「紅葉，我會幫你忙的，讓老闆休息一下也沒關係。」道一在旁邊打圓場  
「看吧，還是道一成熟。」唐毅說完丟下一個勝利的笑容離開了

交代好公事的唐毅出了世海集團大門口，盛夏的傍晚，人行道上餘熱未散，蒸得人頭昏，唐毅邊把領帶拉鬆，邊迫不及待打電話給孟少飛，卻意外的聽見一抹帶著咀嚼聲的含混聲音  
「欸你也吃太多了吧趙子！」  
「留一點給我！！」  
「你在幹嘛？」唐毅語氣瞬間冷了幾分  
「我跟隊員慶功宴啊！這裡的麻辣鍋超好吃！好不容易放假可以大吃大喝耶！我跟趙子他們明天還要去吃燒烤後天晚上還要吃熱炒，喔還有敦化南路那間窯烤披薩，就是你上次不帶我去的那家哈哈哈哈哈！」  
唐毅聽著孟少飛興奮到都不用斷句的吃喝大計，臉愈發陰的沉黑，他扭頭看向旁邊的Jack  
「我放你二十天假，把你家的帶走，不要孟少飛跟他吃吃喝喝的。」  
「好的老闆。」Jack憋著笑假裝正經回答  
「我的意思是現在。」唐毅的臉更黑了。  
「好的老闆。」Jack默默退到一邊拿出電話「嗨小個子，你在哪裡？我去接你！吃火鍋？這麼熱耶！我帶你去吃冰，上次那間沒有排到的芒果冰好不好？」  
Jack腳步輕盈的前往假期開始的路途，老闆談戀愛自己也能撿到長假真是太好了，要感謝老闆娘啊！明天買銀耳蓮子湯送老闆娘好了，滋養補虛還潤肺……

唐毅開著車來到店門口，正好看到趙子被早一步前來的Jack牽出門，後面還跟著幾位偵三隊員，孟少飛混在裡面，走路已不太穩，暮色將他的臉映得通紅，他搭在其中一位隊員肩膀上跟趙子揮手。唐毅下了車來到孟少飛身旁，孟少飛一見唐毅，便撲過去掛在他背上，邊說邊打嗝  
「唐毅我嗝，跟你講，這家鍋底超好吃嗝！又很辣！配啤酒超嗝，讚的！」  
「你這到底是吃了多久？」  
「蛤？沒有很久啊嗝！就吃個中飯嗝，而已嘛～」  
「中飯……你知道現在要晚上了嗎？」  
「欸嘿！我們很會吃吧嗝～」  
「……是是是，快下來，回家了。」  
「不要！你背我嗝！」  
孟少飛還在胡鬧，另一邊鈺琦已經拿著他的背包過來  
「學長你的背包。」  
孟少飛並不伸手接，仍然手腳並用掛在唐毅背上，唐毅只好伸手接過背包，孟少飛騰出一隻手跟大家道別  
「大家嗝再見！」  
「孟少飛！不要亂動！你重死了！」  
唐毅無奈的警告漸去漸遠，還夾雜著孟少飛口齒不清的胡言亂語，以及聲聲拖沓著尾音的「唐毅」。

艱難的抵達家門，唐毅覺得自己筋疲力盡，一路上先要阻止孟少飛邊喊熱邊脫衣服，又被孟少飛說想吐嚇得趕緊路邊停車，手忙腳亂找出袋子遞上去卻換來孟少飛嘿嘿一笑說騙你的，接著在每個紅燈路口被孟少飛攀住頸子亂親一通。  
終於把孟少飛放在臥室床上，才下樓去倒杯冰牛奶，一回來就看見孟少飛把自己脫得剩下一件小褲子坐在地上傻笑。  
「孟少飛，不要坐在地上，快起來！」  
「我很熱嘛！」  
「很熱也不行！」  
孟少飛才不管唐毅說什麼，一個勁往地上躺。唐毅放下杯子走過來一把拉起孟少飛讓他坐在床上，又拿過牛奶來喂他喝下，孟少飛呆呆的任唐毅擺布，喝過牛奶後似乎清醒了些  
「喔，唐毅，我去洗澡了！」  
還不等唐毅反應過來，孟少飛已經一溜煙跑進浴室，聽著浴室裡傳來的沖水聲，唐毅錯愕又憤恨的盯著門板，最終無奈的敗下陣來。

等孟少飛從浴室裡出來，唐毅向他招招手，孟少飛還帶著兩分醉意，乖乖的配合著坐到他身旁  
「你這是喝了多少？」  
「嗯？沒有多少啊！就幾瓶啤酒！」  
「難受嗎？」  
「喔……還好，就是有點暈……」  
「還好的話……」  
唐毅邊說邊把孟少飛推倒在床上，整個人身子覆上去，慢慢親吻孟少飛的額頭、眼瞼、臉頰和嘴角，感受因酒醉而比平常還熱的溫度  
「很癢……」孟少飛淺淺的推拒，卻沒有作用  
「哪裡很癢？」唐毅邊問邊轉向孟少飛脖頸，在小小突起的喉結上輕啃，手也慢慢摸到孟少飛睡褲的褲頭  
「嗯，就是很癢……呼……」  
孟少飛沒了聲響，呼吸聲也漸趨平穩，唐毅抬起頭只看見孟少飛平靜的睡臉  
「……你給我記住。」  
唐毅忿忿的下床踏進浴室，花比平常更多的時間洗澡，等出來時孟少飛早已抱著棉被跟周公相見歡去了，唐毅掀開另一半被子躺進床，將孟少飛拉進自己懷裡，輕柔的撫摸他的背。  
「寶貝，晚安。」

真的不是我想停在這裡的！！  
題目後面有個冒號，表示還有下文的~~~

追了兩個月的《圈套》終於畫下句點，  
雖然一路上發生很多事，但落幕的時候還是很令人不捨  
可能劇情的設計、拍攝的方法不盡如人意，  
HiStory走到第三季也是很不容易，仍然很感謝所有參與人員的付出，  
祝唐毅和孟少飛可以在每個人的筆下和記憶裡，延續他們幸福的生活！


End file.
